Windscar
by f8tality6
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN X-2!!! Scott and Bobby are send on a mission to recruit a new mutant. They find that this is an mission that will, in some ways, less then other, change their lives forever. This intro is kind of bad, I'm not good at
1. Chapter One Prelude

Windscar  
  
By: F8tality6  
  
"Scott, can you come to my office for a moment please, I need to have a word with you on a few things." Xavier asked as Scott passed him in the hallway, walking slowly by. Scott looked as if he were dead to the world. Everyone, especially Scoot, was hit very hard when Jean Gray died about two months ago. Scott had barely eaten or slept since that time as well. He, above everyone else was in a state of total depression. After All, his girlfriend died saving them all, so he had every right to be upset, it was the love of his life. The problem as, he was not even trying to move on, and it was beginning to affect his health, and more dangerously, his powers.  
  
Scott seamed to barely hear the Professor, as he turned and began to fallow Xavier down the busy hallway to his office. He did not say a word and seemed to mope off. It was almost as if his body was there, but his mind was absent from it all. He moved as if he was a zombie, and the Professor was worried that if his health did not stop deteriorating, and his powers becoming increasingly out of control, which they were from his lack of nutrition and sleep, he would be just that, a zombie.  
  
Scott's powers were going out of control as his health fell apart. Just yesterday, his glasses fell off, and Scott was to slow to close his eyes. A stream of Optic Force streamed forth from his eyes more powerful then had been before, and it nearly hit another group of students. It would have most surely killed them. It seemed that Scott's powers were continuing to evolve and get stronger, but his mind was not ready for the power boost, and he was loosing what little control he had over them. The Professor had to do something to get his mind off his loss, or Scott could become a danger not only to himself, but also to other people around him.  
  
As The Professor entered his office, fallowed by Scott, the door closed. The Professor wheeled over to behind his desk, and lifted a file and opened it, looking over its contents. Continuing to not speak, Scott sat down in a chair before the desk, and waited for the Professor to begin talking.  
  
"I have decided for you and Bobby Drake to go and represent the Institute. You will be going to Patterson New Jersey, where, using Cerebro, I have identified a young mutant who may be wishing to join the school. You are to go there, and meet with him, and then invite him to join the Institute. I would also suggest that you learn about him a bit, so that we may determine his attitude toward mutants, and his willingness to uproot his life and join the School." The Professor began, as he talked to Scott.  
  
"Professor.-" Scott began, but was cut off as the Professor continued.  
  
"As far as I can tell with Cerebro, he has already began to develop his powers and seems to know that he is a mutant. His powers are indeed quite developed for someone who had to train by themselves and learn all alone, as I have not detected any other mutants within the vicinity."  
  
"None the less, he still has a lot to learn, and if he comes here then he may yet still learn a lot more." He continued not allowing Scott a chance to protest. "But Professor, cant Bobby go alone? Or maybe with someone else? I don't want to go anywhere now." Scott asked, almost in a whining tone.  
  
"Scott, you need to go. You need to get out of the Institute for a while. Your depression is starting to affect you in negative ways, and you have to try and move on with your life." The Professor said.  
  
"NO!" Scott shouted, now apparently very offended. "How can you ask me to get over her death? I loved her, and she killed herself.-"  
  
"No she didn't. She did what she did so that the rest of us may escape and live our lives! Do you know how many children under the age of twelve where on the blackbird then! If she didn't do anything we all would have died!"  
  
Scott seemed to clam down a little bit when the Professor told him that, "I just miss her Professor." Scott said, starting to cry a little bit remembering when Jean died, only a few months before.  
  
"I know, and trust me, I do understand, but maybe you can honor her memory by helping others. This mutant, for all we know can really need our help, and if possible, I would like to give it to him. You can help me with that. Please Scott." The Professor asked.  
  
"Well.I suppose. I really don't think I'll be a good choice to represent the Institute. Bobby will have to do a lot of the work. I'll go as an escort, only." Scott stubbornly said.  
  
"All right," The Professor said, happy that he had managed to get Scott out of the manor. "Mean with Bobby at the gates tomorrow morning at six AM. Don't forget to eat something before you leave too. You look like a stick."  
  
"Yada, Yada, Yada." Scott said, more annoyed then anything else.  
  
"All right then, return to your daily activities." The Professor said, dismissing Scott. Scott walked out of the Office, as the Professor pondered what exactly this new mutant was like or what his powers were. After all Cerebro could only tell him so much, and he was always interested in finding new mutants.  
  
OCC: Sorry, this one is really short. It's just the Intro to the Primary story. I will most likely edit this and rewrite it over and over again before I get on with it all. This will eventually be a very long novel length story. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Windscar F8tality6  
  
-------------  
  
The Professor had planed for Scott and Bobby to leave early in the morning, as it would be a two-hour bus ride to get the Patterson from Bayville by bus. It was about six in the morning, and the sun was just rising in the sky when Scott came to the front gate. Bobby and the Professor were already there, and Bobby was yawning quite loudly. It was most clear that he was still very much asleep. Scott didn't care about that though, because he just wanted to get this all over with and be done with it.  
  
"Good Morning Scott." The Professor said as Scott arrived before him.  
  
"M'ornin Boss." Bobby said between a rather long yawn.  
  
"Yes." Scott said, half lost in thought.  
  
"Well, you will go into town, and wait at any of the bus stations you see. Here are your tickets." The Professor said, handing Scott an envelope with two bus tickets and a bit of money just in case.  
  
"When you get to Patterson, call me and I will give you the boy's address." Xavier said, finishing.  
  
"All right Professor." Scott replied, not really paying attention. He was preoccupied with a dream he had the night before.  
  
Bobby yawned again, and Scott became annoyed.  
  
"Iceman, can you put a cork in it? You will have plenty of time to sleep on the bus so save it all for then." Scott said, rather cruelly. Bobby was taken aback by Scott rudeness, but he soon shoved it off, and began to yawn again in defiance, but this time much louder.  
  
Scott and Bobby were just about to leave, when the Professor called him back again. "Scott," He said, "Please try and get over it. There is a young mutant out there that will need our help, and may be too afraid to ask for it. You will have to show him that its ok to ask for help. Please Scott, try and be as cheerful as you can."  
  
"Of course." Scott said, as he turned around without another word and began to walk again with Bobby toward town.  
  
As they walked Scott's though again drifted to the dream that he had had the night before. He dreamed himself, walking down a dank and cold alley, in some unknown city, not knowing where he was, or what he was doing. He did however know that something was wrong. His clothes were torn, and his hair was ruffled and dirty. He was wearing his visor, which meant that he had been in combat situations, because he didn't wear the visor for everyday life. What was even worse was that the visor was cracked in a few places and it looked as if the ruby glass was only barely able to hold back all the optic force held behind it.  
  
As his dream self continued to walk down the alley, Scott become more and more aware of a very foreboding feeling of the place. It was not like the normal feeling one would have gotten from walking down such a dark alley, but it was something else. Something that seemed almost as if it were con a completely different level. Scott didn't know what it was though. It was like a sharp kind of pulsing pain in his gut. On, and off, and on, and back again, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
"Where are you going?" A voice called from behind the shadows of the alley. The voice seemed very familiar, but Scott couldn't place it.  
  
"Where does it look like I'm going?" Scott would call out, without even knowing why or having any control over himself or how to stop it.  
  
"You're going away." The voice would say, depressed this time.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Scott asked, this time his voice carrying scorn and bitterness this time  
  
"I'm not ready for everyone else to know yet, Scott." The voice said, still sounding very sad.  
  
"You have no choice. You are a monster, and there is no way that you are what she was." Scott shouted.  
  
"Scott, you know, I can't allow you to leave." The voice replied, unfazed by Scott's verbal assault.  
  
"Really, then what do you plan to do about it?" Scott bite back.  
  
"This." The voice said, as someone stepped out of the shadows of the dark. That's when everything would cut out, and the dream would end.  
  
Scott was snapped out of his thoughts however, when Bobby yelled over to him. He had continued to walk down the street, passing up the first bus stop.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Scott you alive in there?" Bobby yelled over to him.  
  
"Oh, Ya Sorry." Scott said, walking over to Bobby's side.  
  
"What's with you today?" Bobby asked. "It isn't any of your business." Scott replied, scornfully.  
  
"All right, all right, sorry boss!" Bobby said.  
  
They had been waiting for about an hour when finally a bus came along, and they boarded it. Soon, they found seats and sat down, analyzing the schedule that they had gotten from the bus attendant. There stop was about four away.  
  
Scott didn't say anything for a while. He was feeling kind of stupid for being so mean to Bobby. He had thought about apologizing for a long moment. He wasn't sure if he should even talk to the teen right now. He seemed pretty pissed off when he had yelled at him, but finally, he had decided that he had too.  
  
"You know what, I'm sorry Bobby."  
  
"It's just, I don't know, ever since Jean died, I really haven't been myself. I don't feel right inside, I can't do anything. I just don't feel like there is any real reason to go on living anymore." Scott said, without looking down at Bobby.  
  
"I am not sure how to make you understand. I guess the closest thing would be fore you to think if Rogue died. What would you feel like then? Cold, Alone? Well that's kind of like how I feel now. Ya know?" Scott said finally looking down at Bobby.  
  
He wanted to slap himself.  
  
During his entire speech, Bobby had been asleep on his shoulder, drooling slightly.  
  
(AN: Another short one. sorry, I'm working on it : ) ) 


End file.
